vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hestia (Riordan)
Summary Hestia is the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea and one of the six original Olympian gods, who fought in the first Titan War and dethroned the Titans, starting the Olympian age. After Dionysus was accepted in Olympus, Hestia willing gave up her throne to him, to avoid a civil war, since then she took to constantly tending the Olympian sacred hearth as the goddess of the hearth, home, the right ordering of domesticity, and family. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Hestia, Vesta Origin: Riordanverse Gender: Female Classification: Goddess of the Hearth, Home, and Family, Guardian of Elpis, The Last Olympian Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8 die until the concept she embodies, the Hearth, or the original Pantheon in Greece are destroyed.), Shapeshifting, Animal Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation, Intangibility, Healing, Summoning, Telepathy, Cosmic Awareness and Supernatural Sight, Size Manipulation, Flight, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), Can grant powers and the gifts of godhood and immortality to mortals, Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first), Fire Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Large Star level via power-scaling (Is the weakest Olympian, but as an Olympian, she should still be able to create constellations and be comparable to the others. She could also harm Kronos, despite him having the Curse of Achilles, and destroyed his scythe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light attack speed (Can turn into light. Comparable to the Olympian gods). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Can teleport Lifting Strength: At least Class E Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level via power-scaling (Immortality and the nature of her true form make her difficult to kill.) Stamina: Godly (As a God, she rarely suffers from physical exhaustion and will never succumb to the effects of illness or aging) Range: Planetary (Hestia can appear anywhere that can be considered a home, even on multiple places at once) Standard Equipment: 'None 'Intelligence: '''High (Immortal being with thousands of years worth of knowledge), Hestia is the most caring and self-sacrificing goddess in the Greek pantheon, shown as when she willingly gave up her throne to Dionysus to avoid a civil war, or when she tried to convince her brothers and sisters to make peace with the Titans, instead of war. '''Weaknesses: Has all the weaknesses of a normal god: They can be injured by supernatural weapons if they decide to fight physically; he/she may weaken, age, and take the form to represent their current state of said domain if its attacked; they fade from existence — either from a lack of worship or the diminishing of their domain and if their thrones (or other sources of power) are destroyed, they will also fade along with it or become so weakened that they can no longer take a physical form. The only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Hestia still recalled that terrifying moment of being swallowed by her father, Kronos, because of this traumatic event, Hestia has no desire to make a family, instead becoming an eternal virgin goddess. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Summoners Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 4